


Here For You (No Matter Why)

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: And The Serpent Was Beloved (And The Angel Was Oblivious) [2]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (the scene is set in the aftermath of the rescue), Aziraphale Can Sense Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale to the Rescue (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sort Of, aziraphale continues being oblivious, aziraphale is not aware of this fact, crowley stops being oblivious, friendship dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: “Why’d you come get me?” Crowley said, and gulped at his drink. “You always help. Just don’t get why.”“You’d do the same for me,” Aziraphale pointed out.“‘S not the same,” said Crowley.“‘Cause I do it ‘cause I lo—”He broke off abruptly and sat bolt upright, jaw dropped, staring at Aziraphale.(Friendship dialogue prompt fill #6).
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: And The Serpent Was Beloved (And The Angel Was Oblivious) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072637
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Here For You (No Matter Why)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDoll/gifts).



> This ficlet is a prompt fill twice over! See elaboration in end notes. :)
> 
> For those unfamiliar with the previous work in this series, [In The Beginning, The Serpent Was Unloved (Or Was He?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078305) (recommended reading, but not required!), the relevant background info: Aziraphale can sense when something/someone is loved, but he can't sense where said love comes from. As a result, he knows that _someone_ has loved Crowley ever since Eden, but it never crossed his mind that _he_ might be that someone.
> 
> Enjoy!

The latest batch of would-be exorcists had been decidedly unmannerly. Aziraphale was relieved to see the back of them — albeit far more relieved to have extricated Crowley before things got too out of hand.

Safely ensconced at an inn, Aziraphale poured them both a drink. Crowley was quiet; Aziraphale didn’t interrupt the demon’s thoughts.

“Don’ get it,” Crowley muttered after a while.

“Don’t get what?” Aziraphale asked.

The demon looked up, like he hadn’t expected his mumbling to be heard, then shrugged. “You.”

“I beg your pardon?” Aziraphale wondered if he should take offense.

“Why’d you come get me?” Crowley said, and gulped at his drink.

“Well, it wasn’t as if you could have miracled yourself out of there, with that binding on you.” Aziraphale felt slightly defensive. “I’m sorry if you had a plan, but I couldn’t exactly ask you before arriving, and by then I thought it best to simply—”

“Not complaining,” Crowley interrupted. “Glad you did, and… all that. Just, why?”

Aziraphale wasn’t sure he understood what Crowley was asking. “I was in the area, and sensed the ritual. Of course I investigated. Really, what did you expect me to do? Leave you there?”

“...No.” Crowley made an ambiguous head movement, and sighed. “You always help. Just don’t get why.”

“You’d do the same for me,” Aziraphale pointed out. He hesitated. “...Wouldn’t you?”

Crowley looked almost offended by the question. “‘Course I would. I’m here for you. I got your back. Always.” He went briefly silent, then added hastily, “Arrangement. Y’know.”

“Well,” Aziraphale said, and took a careful, not-at-all-emotionally-fraught breath.[1] “So, there. The Arrangement goes both ways. I fail to see why you find this so difficult to comprehend, dear fellow. You have my back, and I have yours.”

“‘S not the same,” said Crowley.

Aziraphale huffed, beginning to be annoyed. “And why, pray tell, isn’t it?”

“”Cause, ‘s not.” Crowley made an impatient noise. “‘Cause I do it ‘cause I lo—”

He broke off abruptly and sat bolt upright, jaw dropped, staring at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale frowned. “What?”

Eyes wide, pupils dilated, Crowley didn’t answer. Instead, he sat stock still for a few moments, then executed the full-body grimace indicative of sobering up.

Once sober, he returned to gaping.

Somewhat at a loss, Aziraphale hazarded, “Are you all right?”

Crowley jumped, and snapped his mouth shut, though he didn’t stop staring. He swallowed, thickly.

Aziraphale’s concern intensified. “Crowley…”

“...Yes,” Crowley said. Slowly, his expression shifted into a smile: soft, wondering, somehow _joyous,_ beautiful in its way as the very glow of lovedness always surrounding him.

“Yes,” Crowley repeated. A third time, with emphasis: “ _Yes._ Definitely. Very all right.”

Ordinarily, Aziraphale would have been quick to peg those words as deflective nonsense.[2] This time, though, between Crowley’s look and tone, Aziraphale was inclined to take the demon’s word for it.

Whatever the reason for it, it did Aziraphale’s heart good to see a genuine smile on his face. Crowley deserved every happiness.

“I’m glad,” Aziraphale said.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 He would postpone the inevitable existential crisis — regarding his instinctual trust in his hereditary enemy, and said hereditary enemy’s unequivocal confirmation of said trust — until a future, more appropriate date and time. Right now, Aziraphale was still operating in taking-care-of-Crowley mode, which meant that existential crises took secondary priority.[return to text]
> 
> 2 Ordinarily, they probably would have _been_ deflective nonsense.  
> This was not an ordinary moment, as far as Crowley was concerned.[return to text]
> 
> Dialogue prompt: “I’m here for you. I got your back.”
> 
> Also inspired by IneffableDoll, who expressed interest in seeing "the moment Crowley realizes WHO loves him" and thus provided the spark for this ficlet! Thank you so much — I hope you had a bit of fun reading what your delightful idea turned into.
> 
> Speaking of which, if anyone else happens to have any prompts/suggestions for scenes that you'd like me to try writing (either as part of this series or just for Good Omens in general), feel free to drop a note in the comments! I'm always happy to receive new ideas/requests. Although I can't guarantee a fill, my inspiration being a notoriously fickle thing, I'll do my best.
> 
> And as usual, if you are considering leaving a comment, please do know that I would be absolutely ecstatic to hear any thoughts, keysmashes, or what-have-you. <3 Hope you enjoyed today's dose of lovingly (and lovably) oblivious Aziraphale!


End file.
